RJ Meets Moody
"RJ Meets Moody" is the 20th episode of Season 4, and the 72nd episode overall and a crossover with ''Moody's Point''. It first aired on January 29, 2010 and is considered a canon episode. The episode was written by Dan Schneider, Jake Farrow, Matt Fleckenstein, Arthur Gradstein, and Andrew Hill Newman, the writers of Moody's Point, who swapped shows with the writing staff of Over the Hedge. This is also the second Over the Hedge ''crossover episode following "Critters and Penguins". a ''Over the Hedge/''Penguins of Madagascar crossover episode from Season 2. Plot ''Coming soon! Production In 2009, Karey Kirkpatrick, the co-creator of Over the Hedge, contacted Dan Schneider, the creator and executive producer of Moody's Point, about a crossover. The first reactions to this were that it was a stupid idea. Moody's Point ''writer Andrew Hill Newman commented that when Schneider first told him about the idea he replied: "What a beanie." However, that same year, the idea resurfaced, when Kirkpatrick and Schneider met following after the 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. Upon hearing this, the cast of both shows were surprised and not interested, but eventually jumped aboard. In an interview with ''Cartoon Brew, before the idea was fully worked out, Schneider described the possible crossover as "an interesting and great challenge". When Schneider was giving a talk, he accidentally mentioned the crossover, as a result when Variety ''was already inquiring about the crossover episodes. Schneider eventually revealed the crossover at the Banff event in Canada. After the episode was completed, Kirkpatrick stated: "The biggest challenge we did was doing an animated comedy with teen drama in it. Usually, our stories are a little lighter. Would our audience go with emotional drama in it? There was a moment where it could've gone either way. I think the results were outstanding. It turned out to be a really funny and emotional episode at the same time." "RJ Meets Moody" was written by Dan Schneider, Jake Farrow, Matt Fleckenstein, Arthur Gradstein, and Andrew Hill Newman. One week after the initial airing of "RJ Meets Moody", "Moody and the Hedge", the corresponding ''Moody's Point ''episode, aired on The CW. Vanity Card PRODUCTION CODE #320 REFLECTIONS ON TEEN DRAMA, from the writers of '"Moody's Point"' Never underestimate the value of feeling stupid. Month after month, you toil away in your own little house on the street, worrying, sitting, standing, and occassionally sleeping - and pretty soon, you've got it all down pat. You use phrases such as "tortured teenage soul" in casual conversations whenever someone talks about your mother, whether she's long-lost or not. And then one day, for reasons which can only be explained by some form of imbalance, you and several other guys leave an animated world to the live-action world. A world were where the only rule is whether or not drama makes you laugh or cry, where actors and actresses say exactly what's in the script so it better be funny and emotional right down to the syllable, and where puns are the lowest form of humor. And that is a good thing to be reminded of, at least from time to time. So thank you, Tim and Karey, and everyone else at "''Over the Hedge" for making us all feel stupid. We look forward to returning the favor next Friday night at 7. Reception Coming soon!